Commercial aircraft include various fluid drain masts which eject fluids, such as oil, waste gases and other liquids, from one or more exterior locations on the aircraft. For example, on some jet engines oil from the engine gearbox is allowed to drain out of a mast located at the bottom of the engine nacelle.
A problem associated with conventional fluid drain masts results when the ejected oil or corrosive liquid contacts a downstream portion of the aircraft leaving an unsightly stain on the aircraft.
Conventionally, a number of drain apparatus have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,329 by Phelps discloses a device for collecting oil which has escaped from an automobile engine and which is ejected by the airstream when the automobile is in motion. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,075 by Morgensen, Jr. discloses an airplane spraying device which uses the airplane's airstream to cause liquid to be evacuated from a holding tank and to be discharged into the atmosphere as a spray.